Clark Kent
Superman (real name Kal-EL, secret identity Clark Kent) is a famous Kryptonian superhero from Metropolis , a reporter for the Daily Planet , and a founding members of the Justice League. He is the son of Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van , the nephew of Zor-El, and the cousin of Kara Zor-El. Personality Superman is commonly seen as a brave and kind-hearted hero with a strong sense of justice, morality and righteousness. He adheres to a strict moral code often attributed to the small town American values with which he was raised, thanks to his adoptive parents. His commitment to operating within the law has been an example to many other heroes but has stirred resentment among others, who refer to him as the "big blue boy scout." Superman can be rather rigid in this trait, causing tensions in the superhero community, notably with Wonder Woman (one of his closest friends) after she killed Maxwell Lord. To protect his secret identity, Superman has constructed a persona in his civilian identity as Clark Kent. To the world at large, Clark is a mild-mannered and clumsy person. Only Lois Lane , his wife, knows that this attitude is just an act. Physical Appearance Superman resembles a tall, muscular Caucasian male with vivid blue eyes and short black hair. He wears a blue uniform with his famous red-and-yellow "S" shield on his chest, red trunks (somethimes), a yellow belt (somethimes), red boots and a red cape (somethimes). As Clark Kent however, he wears horn-rimmed glasses, a fedora (Occasionally), and a loose fitting suit that hides his natural physical figure. He also wears his hair in a different style to further differentiate his dual identities. History Early Life Superman is the most powerful being on planet Earth, an alien immigrant named Kal-El from the planet Krypton who was raised in Smallville , Kansas, to become an American superhero. Raised with high moral ideals, he uses his incredible strength, speed, flight and various other superpowers to fight evil and protect the innocent. In his civilian identity he is Clark Kent, a mild-mannered reporter working for the Daily Planet in Metropolis . He is a founding member of the Justice League and a charter member of the Legion of Super-Heroes in the 30th Century. Powers and Abilities Powers *Kryptonian Physiology : Superman's cellular structure is more dense, resilient and biologically more effective than human tissue. Strangely enough, he does not seem to possess superhuman strength levels despite his enhanced cellular ability without his cellular structure charged with yellow ''solar energy. Without such charging, his strength seems on par for a human of his height and weight who engages in regular physical activity. As an alien he possesses several organs whose functions are not yet disclosed or understood but are believed to be part of and perhaps even the source of his biomatrix force field and reclamation aura. Superman's body also stores energy actively within his bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that is linked to his body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of Superman's electromagnetic capabilities such as flight and heat vision. It also supplements his physical strength by a factor of 12,000 times or so. **Solar Battery : Technically, this is the main source of Superman's powers. As a Kryptonian, Superman's cells absorb only yellow solar energy, and this in turn, fuels all of his powers and abilities. Superman's cells also store solar energy as well, allowing him to retain his powers under roofed structures or even at night, although he eventually needs a yellow sun to recharge his powers. Superman can also absorb solar energies of other class stars such as when he absorbed the solar energies of a blue star that increased his abilities to a higher degree and gave him additional abilities. ***Super Strength: The exact magnitude of Superman's strength is unknown. This is because Superman's strength, like his many other powers, has fluctuated over time, however, his strength should effortlessly range into the multi-megaton level at the very least. While the exact magnitude of Superman's strength is unknown, it is generally accepted that his strength easily surpasses the capacity to lift 1,000,000 tons. ***Invulnerability: Superman's body is nigh-invulnerable. This ability's levels have changed over time. He has taken a blast equivalent to a million nuclear warheads point blank and remained conscious. Currently he is even more durable than in the past. He has entered the Sun and emerged completely unharmed, he has even traveled through Krypton's Red Sun and survived physically unharmed, even though Red Solar Radiation depowers and weakens him. He has been seen to skirt the photosphere of the sun (100,000,000 degrees F). Superman has even been shown withstanding Darkseid's Omega Beams, a feat that was previously considered impossible. Superman was able to survive the nuclear destruction of the entire moon in the year 2995 when he was stuck in the future. ***Longevity: Superman can live almost indefinitely. ***'Super Stamina': Superman has the ability to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an undefined period. Theoretically, most incarnations of the character have unlimited stamina as his enhanced nourishment is produced from the solar energy his cells process. Superman like other Kryptonians does not get tired and does not need to eat or sleep and can be sustained on Solar energy alone. He can also hold his breath for an undefined duration. ***Flight: Under one Earth gravity Superman is capable of flying at faster than light speeds. He tends to fly at speeds of Mach 10 in the atmosphere. His control of his flight is perfect and he can perform aerobatic feats such as hovering, flying backwards and even lifting great weights while flying. Superman can fly at speeds many times faster than light. Superman can fly in outer space. He has been seen to fly to the moon in minutes, so it can be assumed that he can fly faster than that outside of atmospheric interference. ***Super Speed: Superman can match most other speedsters in their ability to perform super fast movements, reactions, and processes. He can use this power to disarm opponents with or without heightened reflexes, catch bullets or shrapnel or cross vast distances in seconds. Superman can also run at incredible speeds and even keep up with most speedsters; he was seen running steadily alongside the Flash at a speed of 2000 miles per second (around Mach 9350). He has been seen flying from the Moon to the Earth in less than 2 minutes. Superman is so fast that he is even able to vibrate his molecules through blows akin to what the Flash can do as seen in his fight with Doomsday. He has also used the Infinite Mass Punch, another Flash power, by accelerating to just under the speed of light, with his mass increasing to infinity, when he had to destroy a shadow replica of the moon created by Shadow Thief, which had the same mass as the original, (roughly 8.4 billion tons). ***Super Hearing: Superman has incredible hearing at extreme variances of sound and pitch frequency, allowing him to pick up noises from across the globe. He has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency. He can hear every single heartbeat, as well as the blood pumping through everyone's veins, hear every foot step, every cell phone signal as it lances through the air and more. He can identify a person by their heartbeat, or pick out a single voice in an entire world. ***'Super Smell': On various occasions, Superman has demonstrated that his sense of smell is significantly enhanced to the point he can smell odors across the entire planet without any problem. ***'Self-Sufficiency': Doesn't need to eat and sleep so long as he's under the effects of yellow sun radiation. His body stores the energy necessary to negate eating and sleeping for an indefinite period. ***Healing Factor: In the extreme event that Superman is harmed, either by an alien matching his own strength or other occurrence, he has been shown to have the ability to heal almost instantaneously from any wound, assuming that the process is not impeded from some outside factor i.e. Kryptonite. This "healing factor" is supplemented by his stores of solar energy. ***'Super Breath': The ability to create hurricane force winds by blowing, and to chill his breath in order to freeze a target (this latter ability has also been called "freeze breath" and "arctic breath"). The ability to chill inhaled air is a function of Superman's great strength and invulnerability. When Superman takes air into his lungs they compress the incoming gas. When this gas expands upon exhalation, in a fashion analogous to the operation of an air conditioners compressor, the sudden increase in volume of the gas causes its temperature to drop proportionally to the size of this expansion. Superman can also breathe in large amounts of air, an ability used when dealing with and disposing things like clouds of poison gas. ***Heat Vision: The ability to fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it with the conscious act of activating this power. Visually, the power is typically depicted as two beams of red light firing from his eyes. These beams can be made invisible, allowing Superman to work undetected. His heat vision is so powerful that they are able to power up the giant ion planet moving engines with his heat vision alone, annihilate an entire army of Doomsday clones in one blast, and has even been stated to rival the heat of a Star. The area of effect can be consciously determined by Superman, down to the microscopic level. Recent stories imply the precision is so exact it can bypass a target's outer shell (not causing damage to a person's skull for surgical purposes). ***'Super Vision': He also possesses a superior sensory arrangement of microscopic, telescopic, infrared and ultraviolet visual capabilities. He is able to see the entire spectrum. STAR Laboratories has not been able to complete define how Superman has been able to utilize his powerful senses, part of the mechanism is physical, part of it is believed to be psionic in nature. Abilities include: ****Electro-magnetic Spectrum Vision:Superman can see into all of the EM Spectrum. He can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods. Superman can see the aura that every living thing generates. ****Telescopic Vision: The ability to focus his vision to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. ****Microscopic Vision: The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the sub atomic level. ****X-Ray Vision: The ability to see through anything except lead. Opponents sometimes used lead-lined constructs in an attempt to hide things from Superman. He can see things behind a wall as if the wall were not there, or can "peel back" layer after layer of matter in his mind. Kal-El is able to focus his vision past layers of matter, literally seeing "through" them -- possibly perceiving x-rays, cosmic rays or other forms of energy invisible to normal human vision which pass through Earth's atmosphere (and solid objects) after emission from stars. Since it is passive, this ability would not generate harmful radiation in the same manner as a focused projection of hard X-rays. Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): He has been trained by both Wildcat (in Boxing), and Mongul in the fighting arts. Superman has fought and learned from Wonder Woman. He has also learned more advanced martial arts techniques from Batman. **'''Boxing **Torquasm-Rao (Kryptonian Martial Art) **Torquasm-Vo (Kryptonian Martial Art) *'Genius-Level Intellect': Superman has shown incredible intelligence and computational abilities; his mind works sharply and with extreme speed relative to earth-humans. His analytical powers are impressive — he is able to use his senses to read information directly from machines (and, with careful usage of his heat vision, he can even reprogram machines). Recently after he regained his powers in the "One Year Later" arc, his brain's intelligence has increased and it operates with much greater speed, procession, and analytical prowess, to the point he can recall things in such detail that he knows the ballistics of every shot by Bloodshot and the vector and mass of each and every one of Riot's bodies. He can see into one of the most advanced Kryptonian Sun Stone Battle Ships and watch energy patterns shift and change, trace command signals at light speed down branching, maze-like pathways whilst, at the same time, finding one small knot of circuitry *'Indomitable Will': Superman has shown to have a powerful Force of Will, completely free of evil or temptation. Having been raised by a kindly Kansas farmer and his wife, Superman was taught to protect life and help others. He is very optimistic and never gives up, even when things look bad. **'Torquasm Vo': Torquasm Vo is a Kryptonian discipline that Superman uses sometimes. It is basically a means of focusing ones mental discipline to help fight adverse effects such as mental domination. It can be used to manipulate someone's mind. Superman used that ability during his fight against the Eradicator. It was used to create an illusion to let Superman enter inside the Eradicator. **'Torquasm Rao': Allows him to tap into his instincts and separate himself from his body. Makes him able to prevent others from manipulating his mind and allows him to fight on the astral plane. *'Investigation' *'Journalism' *'Leadership': Superman has proven many times over his ability to command respect and inspire others with his charisma, ardor, and idealism. He often serves as the primus inter pares of the Justice League. *'Limiters': Over the course of his life and acquisition of power under a yellow sun, Superman has learned how to place mental inhibitors on his own power. These "limiters" as he calls them, are used to keep his power in check so that he doesn't accidentally "flex and cause the tectonic plates to shift." Though it is known that he has placed several of these limiters within his own mind, it is unknown how many and just how powerful he would be if he decided to release them all (although a fully unrestrained Superman has managed to destroy an entire universe in the past). To him, they are the barriers that allow him to be human enough to live a normal life, and he only ever releases one of them when fighting a particularly powerful opponent or performing a predominately difficult task. Weaknesses *'Vulnerability to Magic': Superman's biomatrix is his most powerful asset, but the strength of this field is also its greatest weakness. It's permeability to certain wavelengths makes Superman vulnerable to certain radiations, particularly magical energies whose chaotic electromagnetic or extradimensional signatures disrupt this forcefield. Superman's vulnerability to magic varies depending upon the special effects of the magic. No magic seems to be able to directly destroy him unless it comes from a semi-divine or divine source. He can be injured and worn down by magical entities. Magic can have powerful and unpredictable effects on Superman and his magical enemies have often proven to be the most dangerous. Recently, Superman has learned more about magic with the help of Zatanna and he is able to counter almost every spell. Magic has unknown effects on him. He was able to survive when he had a magical sword in the chest and a magical arrow in his back. It was during a fight against four Elder Gods. A fight that Superman won. He was able to withstand a magical blast that managed to knockout the entire JLA and both Wonder Woman (magic being) and Zauriel (Angel). He went after the enemy in question and stopped him. *'Vulnerability to Kryptonite ': Since the destruction of Krypton, its remains (rendered radioactive by the explosion) have been spreading throughout the universe as Kryptonite, a crystalline substance whose specific radiation is lethal to Kryptonians native to this reality. The most common form of Kryptonite is Green Kryptonite, and its effect is directly poisonous. Kryptonite from other realities does not necessarily have the same effects on all Kryptonians. For example, Kryptonite from the Pocket Universe is not as lethal to Superman as Kryptonite that comes from his native reality. Superman was able to survive inside a Red Sun that was surrounded by Kryptonite. *Kryptonians : On the rare occasions where he has battled other Kryptonians, they seem more easily able to harm one another as well. A noticeable observation is that other Kryptonians appear to develop superhuman abilities immediately upon entering a yellow star system, whereas it took Kal-El many years living under a yellow sun for his powers to develop. (This may be because he arrived on Earth as a toddler. Had he been an adult or perhaps adolescent his powers would likely have manifested themselves much more readily.) *'Lead': Superman cannot see through lead with his vision powers. *'Red Solar Energy': Superman's abilities will eventually weaken without replenishing his energy reserves with normal (yellow) sun radiation. When exposed to the same red solar radiation as Krypton's red sun Rao, it causes Superman to lose his powers within a large amount of exposure until the exposure to yellow sunlight will reverse this effect. *'Psionics' Paraphernalia Equipment *'Legion Flight Ring:' As a former or reserved member of the Legion of SuperheroesSuperman keeps a Legion Flight Ring ( though he does not use it unless he cannot use his powers) and Time Bubble, the ring either cloaked on his hand, or like the Bubble, kept in the Fortress of Solitude. *'Archer rifle': As Commander El of the New Kryptonian Military Guild and leading Commander of the Red Shard faction, Kal-El kept a standard issue Archer rifle, though he only uses to disarm or hurt, never to kill. *'All items in the Fortress of Solitude ' Gallery Superman 2.png|Superman Superman Man of Steel Sky 2.png|Superman in air Trivia *Superman does not drink alcohol. *Clark was a vegetarian at one point in his life. *Clark's favorite movie is To Kill a Mockingbird. *Unlike most superheroes Superman's true identiy is Kal-El (Superman) and Clark Kent is his public identity. **If someone was to figure out Superman is Clark Kent then he has the best chance to change life to another secret identity more convincing than the last. *A few of Superman's greatest enemies are: **Brainiac - Destroyed Krypton and threatened the lives on Earth. **Darkseid - Threated to inslave humanity and turn Earth into a new Apokolips. **Doomsday - Only person to kill Superman. **Lex Luthor - Threatened the life of Superman and the people he is close to on several occasions. **General Zod - Wanted revenge against Jor-El for trapping him in the Phantom Zone. *Clark treats Conner (his genetic clone) as if he was his son. Category:DC Characters Category:DC Heroes Category:DC Superheroes Category:Superheroes Category:Justice League Category:Kryptonian Category:Superman Family Category:The DC Games Character Category:The DC Games Superheroes Category:Krypton Category:Aliens Category:Daily Planet Category:Kents Category:Characters with Heat Vision Category:Characters with Super Hearing Category:Characters with Flight Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Solar Energy Absorption Category:House of El Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Super Breathing Category:Characters with X-Ray Vision Category:Characters with Super Stamina Category:Characters with Super Speed